


The Dreams

by Wildeboi111



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deal With It, Minas Tirith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, i though of this while sleep deprived so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeboi111/pseuds/Wildeboi111
Summary: I wanted to feel emotions so I made this.Pippin has PTSD after the field of Pelenor battle. Everyone around him tries to help. I'm thinking this will take place within a week because then they go on another battle.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Kudos: 9





	1. The first of many

I was back on the battlefield. Men and Ork bodies alike scattered across the field. The horses and oliphaunts filling the gaps and hiding away some of the dead. Other men looking to find any of the survivors so that they might help them. Searching for any signs on him. Anything even if it is just a piece of his armor. Any hope that he is still out there alive. 

He has to be alive, he promised we’d see each other again. He made that promise days ago when I left his side for the first time. I made sure I looked underthings in case he got caught. I double triple checked in case my eyes fooled me.

It was getting dark and still no sign of him. Tears started to run down my face though I did not notice them at first. My eyelids were starting to get heavy with sleep. Though I was not going to sleep until I found him and knew for a fact he was safe. I would not let myself be that selfish, not to him. 

I started to run frantically around, he has to be here. He has to be. My heart started to pound, I couldn’t hear anything above its sound. My brain was going crazy with thoughts and emotions. The tears are streaming down my face and I start to heave. I can’t breathe, I’m choking on the air. I lost my best friend. How could this happen? We were going to be together forever. 

I sit up quickly and look around. I was in bed and there he was in another bed next to me. It was only a dream. Thank God. I put my hand to my face to wipe the sleep out of my eyes to find that I had been crying. 

“You okay Pip?”

“Yeah just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. You have to sleep to get better.”

“Are you sure you are okay? You seemed to have been crying. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know I can but I’m not important at the moment you are. You need to get back to sleep, remember Gandalf told you to rest as much as possible.”

“Fine I’ll go back to sleep but in the morning you swear to me that you'll say what bothers you.”

“I promise.”’

“Goodnight Pip.”

“Goodnight Merry, Sleep Tight.” I keep my eyes on him until I can no longer hold them open. There were no more dreams such as the ones that plagued me earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not long for a first chapter but hey its a start. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Eavesdropping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have exams and my time was being taken up. Hey, I updated though so that's a good thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter

The morning light shines through the window and into my eyes. I opened them for a second before deciding that I much rather stay in bed and sleep for a moment more. Plus if    
Merry thinks I'm still asleep; he will have more rest. Seeing as the time we spent here, he has not left my side nor I his. Not after what we’ve been through. 

I think we are doing it because both of us almost died. Him more than me. I don’t mind, it makes me feel better that he is always right there. It's like a security blanket at this point, his presence calms me down. 

The light in the room grows brighter. I shouldn’t stay in bed even though it's safe. I slowly get up and get ready for what the day awaits for me. The peacefulness around me feels eerie. It feels though like it won’t last that it's false. I shake off this feeling though and start to put on my clothes for the day. 

By the time I am done, I finally notice that Merry isn’t anywhere to be seen. I check under the beds and in the closet to make sure he isn’t hiding. I don’t think he does that anymore. I check every corner of the room. He has never left me alone, he would sit and wait for me. 

My heart started to pound. It’s the same feeling I felt in my dream. I don’t like not being near him, or at least not being able to see him. I wish I understood why. I hate this feeling, I wish it would stop. I don’t want to rely on him to be around for me to feel calm. 

I decided the best decision for me is too just leave and see if I run into him. My heart is still pounding and my breath not fully back but I cannot just stay waiting for his return. I open the door and peek my head. I look both ways before entering the hall. Its a habit I recently picked up while being attacked. I’m still so scared that one of the orcs or other enemies are still here at Minas Tirith. I can’t take any risk though Gandalf has assured me that they can’t possibly be here anymore. Plus if they were the men would take care of them so I should not worry. 

I cannot help but worry though. I feel useless and vulnerable so I don’t take chances anymore. 

Walking down the hall I spot Gandalf though I cannot tell if he has spotted me. He is talking with someone but they are on the other side of him so I cannot tell. Though the only reason I know he even is talking with someone is that I can hear bits and pieces of their conversation. 

“I’m worried about him,” the mystery voice tells Gandalf but they sound of it he truly was worried.

“It will take time for him to heal,” Gandalf reassures the stranger. “Unlike you, his injuries took more hold of his mind. Though it might take years and it may never fully go away.”

“I understand that but that doesn’t stop me worrying he woke up with tears on his face, Gandalf,” I had a suspicion that I should not be listening into this conversation. That had not stopped me before, I’m the only reason I got here due to my eavesdropping. 

“Well, he’ll take to you when he’s ready.”

“I hope he’s ready sooner than later.” With that, the voice starts to walk away. He starts to walk towards me, I notice that it was Merry. I quickly head back into the room, I don’t want him to realize I was eavesdropping on him. Especially because I’m pretty sure he was talking about me. 

Merry enters the room, I make a quick passing joke that I was just about to leave. 

“That’s good I was starting to get worried you were going to stay in our room all day.”

“You know that could never happen, my stomach will force me out.”

“I know, but you could never be too sure anymore with the changing times.”

“One thing that will never change is my hunger you know that,” I say in a joking voice.

“Good to know somethings never change, Pip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment of what you thought. I'll try to make my next update more frequent.


	3. The Warmth of a Roll

The door reopens with a creak and I step out into the hall. My mind wanders into thinking about what Gandalf had met to Merry telling him that “his injuries took more hold of his mind.” If it was about me it does not make sense. I am fine, my mind is stronger than it had been when we left the Shire. It was only one night terror and it was so short-lived. It would not make sense that they were talking about me.

I concluded that they had to be talking about someone else though I had not figured who that someone else was yet. Whoever they were I was gonna help them out. No one deserves their mind to be damaged. I will tell them jokes and stories from when I was younger. It always helps when I wasn’t feeling my best hearing stories. Maybe I could also make them some meals. A good meal is the best cure Mr Bilbo had always said.

I was so deep in thought that I had not realized I had reached the kitchens. My feet in the short time I’ve been here have already memorized all paths to the kitchen. At the moment I wasn’t super hungry, how could I be when someone needed my help. I grabbed a roll from a bowl, it was still warm which meant it was made that morning. I placed it in my mouth and left the warmth to fill my body. My eyes closed to experience the taste more, these Gondorians understand the importance of a good roll. 

When I reopened my eyes Gandalf is standing in front of me. “How are things going with you, Peregrin?”

“Good, Merry is recovering very well.”

“I can tell. I had a chat with him this morning, he is very concerned about you, you know.” a sympathetic look covered his entire face. “You understand that you can talk to him or me about things you are going through. It is a lot to go through a battle for a grown man, and I bet even more for one, not even an adult.”

“I understand Gandalf, but as far as I am aware I am doing quite well thank you.”

“Well if you ever weren’t you have a support system.” With that Gandalf gave one more sympathetic look then left. 

I wonder what that was all about. I left the kitchen still eating my roll. The warmth leached out on to my hand and disappeared. The coldness hit me, I felt like crying. Though I did not want anyone to think I wasn’t fine so I kept the tears in. They would have to wait as would the rest of my emotions. I am meant to be the happy, light-hearted one and oh boy did we need ones as the times got more desperate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. Next one will be longer I promise. Again thanks for the love on this story so far. If you be so kind and leave a kudos and a comment it really helps writing when I can tell people like it y'know. :D thanks again guys see you next chapter.


	4. Maybe a Story

Maybe the person they were so concerned about was Faramir, he has gone through quite a lot in the past few days. With his Father now dead after trying to kill him, of course, it has to be him. I start to make the trek down to I know him to be most of the time.   
I try to keep a smile on my face while I walk. I think of all the many ways I could cheer him up and help him feel better. I think over many of my options, telling him a joke, singing him a song. Those things had cheered me up in the past but I realize the best way to cheer him up is to tell him one of Bilbo’s stories. When I was real little Bilbo told them to cheer me all the time to cheer me up. Oh, but which one to choose? I do believe it should be one of his more laugh-filled ones, anything else might not work. Maybe the one about trolls, it's always funny listening to them bicker about how to eat the dwarfs. Let's see if I can remember it though, that’ll be the test. 

Mmmm had it started with missing ponies or was it something else that alerted them to their presence? 

I kept on walking, hoping that all the details would just come to me before I reached Faramir. I was so focused on that, that I had run into something or someone. Looking up I realized I had run into Legolas. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay though you should pay a little more attention,” He said, giving me a smile.

“I know, I know, people are always telling me that,” with that, I start to walk.

“Wait, I was actually looking for you,” He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I wonder why he would want to talk to me. It is quite odd how many people are wanting to chat with me today, especially when I'm not the one who needs to be cheered up. Still, I stopped and listened to what he had to say to me.

“Look, I’m not the best with emotions. We Elves lived in prosperity for so long. That's not the point, the point is, even though I don't understand what you are feeling does not mean I am not here for you.” His hand stays on my shoulder as if to try and comfort me. 

I am confused but do not want to be rude to him, “Thank you.” He takes his hand off my shoulder. 

“You have a lot of courage, you know.” With that, he leaves me confused in a hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I let you guys know that I have finished one of my college's application. This chapter was harder for me to write because I'm being honest I don't know shit about elves. If you have any idea of how I could improve Legolas here I am all ears. Thanks again for all the support, see you guys next update.


	5. A Walk

What's with all of this? Two people now have stopped me to say that I could talk to them if needed. I’m grateful that they care but why are they stopping me and not going to Faramir. He clearly needed it and what I have heard of Lady  Éowyn , she also needs some support. 

I wonder if those two will be in the same room. I might be able to cheer both of them up. If they aren’t in the same room, I’ll make sure to stop by her’s. 

Now, where was I in the story? Oh, yes, if I remember the dwarves had gotten quite upset by the fact that Bilbo was helping them. Think, what happened at the very end of the story, how did it all wrap up? Was Gandalf there? Oh, I must remember or this will be all for nothing.

“Where are you heading off to?” a voice called out. It took me a second to figure out that the voice was calling after me. 

“I’m heading to see Faramir.” I realised, I actually did not know where he was at the moment. I paused as Aragorn walked up next to me. 

“May I ask why you seek the company of him?”

“Well, If you’d like to know, I am going to tell him a story to help cheer him up,” I put on a bit of a stern expression to show that I mean business. He chuckled a bit. 

“I’m sure he will appreciate your story, though are you sure, you should be cheering other people up at the moment.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I’m puzzled, I had cheered him up throughout the journey up till this point, why can’t I do the same for Faramir.

“I mean no disrespect Pippin, it’s just you have dealt with so much recently and I’m not certain you have fully recovered from it all” He looked down and directly into my eyes. 

“People may not believe it but I assure you I am fine, but if you truly meant no disrespect you can help me out?”

“Oh and how so?”

“Can you show me the way to him, I realised I don't really know the way all too well.”

“Okay, but promise me after you tell your story to Faramir, you will start to help yourself.” 

“Fine,” I still had no clue how to help myself when I am perfectly fine but he would never know if I had done so.

While we walked towards Faramir’s room, we had made some small talk. Mostly on how I was doing and of course Merry. He had taken a lot of damage after defeating one of those Black Riders. Luckily Aragorn was able to help him. 

He asked me what story I was to tell? I had replied simply with one of Bilbo’s adventures. 

We had walked the last bit in silence. He left me at the door simple nodding a goodbye. 

I softly rapped against the door, awaiting an answer. Nerves ran through my body, though they were uncalled for. 

“Come in,” his voice was soft and held through it a sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support. School is down for the semester so I have hope that I will be able to write more in the upcoming months.


End file.
